leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Sun
Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon: The Official Strategy Guide is a guide published by The Pokémon Company International in association with Prima Games. It contains 352 pages of information about Pokémon Sun and Moon, including a walkthrough of the game's story, an explanation of the various game mechanics, and a guide of where to find Pokémon. The hardcover collector's edition (ISBN 0744017483) contains 16 additional pages of bonus content not included in the paperback version. The vault edition (ISBN 0744017866) contains additional bonus content and was released on December 9, 2016. Blurb Get Ready for Adventure in the Alola Region! The lush islands of the Alola region are teeming with new Pokémon, people, and places to discover. Prepare for adventures, new ways to partner with Pokémon, and many surprises along the way! * See how to complete trials to unlock powerful Z-Moves! * Learn how to train for battle in a four-way Battle Royal! * Find out about missions and other fun activities in Festival Plaza! Whether you choose Pokémon Sun or Pokémon Moon, get the most out of your journey with this official strategy guide that will help you explore a Pokémon game unlike any that's come before! Inside, you'll find: * A detailed walkthrough of your main adventure! * A Pokémon List to help you fill your Alola Pokédex! * The scoop on new moves, new items, and more! * Info on special challenges and side quests for rare items! * Intros to new gameplay features, like the Poké Finder and Poké Pelago! * Guides to online features and competitions, for hours of additional fun! * A bonus pullout map showing every island in the region! Contents Concept art The first sixteen pages in the collector's edition contain concept art of Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Hau, Lillie, Gladion, , the Captains, Molayne, Guzma, Plumeria, Faba, Wicke, Dexio, Sina, Samson Oak, Grimsley, Ryuki, the Rotom Pokédex, the , the cage used by Lusamine, the Ride Pager, and Ride Pokémon. The Collector's Edition also includes a set of art for the Path to the Plank Bridge/Lillie's Expressions, Iki Town/Hala, Konikoni City/Olivia, Malie City/Nanu, Seafolk Village/Hapu, Battle Royal Dome/The Masked Royal, Aether Paradise/Lusamine, and Aether Base/Aether Foundation. Getting Started The Getting Started goes over the basics of the games, explaining the menu options and fundamental battle mechanics. Walkthrough The bulk of the guide consists of a walkthrough for the games. It is separated into five sections separated by island, with the final section covering the post-game. The sections cover the routes, cities, and towns explored on each island and the storyline events that occur. Lists of available Pokémon and items are included with maps of the areas. Explanations of features such as the Pokédex and SOS Battles are interspersed throughout. Advanced Trainer Handbook The Advanced Trainer Handbook contains information regarding more in-depth battle strategies, completing the Pokédex, and communication features. Adventure Data This section has listings of: every move and item available upon release of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire; all , Natures, and characteristics; and type match-up charts. Credits ;Writer * Steve Stratton (Prima Games) ;Editors * Kellyn Ballard * Rachel Payne * Blaise Selby ;Technical Advisor * Jillian Nonaka ;Researchers * Hisato Yamamori * Sayuri Munday * Ben Regal * Bryson Clark ;Fact-Check * Mayu Todo * Bryan Olsson * Guillaume Rider * Clémence Amoric * Lylia Khrissate * Alice Troiana * Kathleen Kalms * Ireneusz Radko * Christopher Derbort * Eva Rodriguez Grana * Diego Luque de la Campa (JAC Recruitment) ;Screenshots * Jeff Hines * Robert Colling ;Design * Chris Franc * Kevin Lalli * Justn Gonyea * Hiromi Kimura ;Project Managers * Yoshi Uemura * Mikiko Ryu ;Production :Prima Games * Jamie Knight Bryson * Elise Winter * Vanessa Perez * Mark Hughes ;Acknowledgements * Heather Dalgleish * Yutaka Kamai * Phaedra Long * Steven Thomason * Yasuhiro Usui * Anja Weinbach Trivia Errors * On the section detailing (page 118), there is no mention of the Thunder Stone found behind the trailer at the Fossil Restoration Center. * On the section detailing the player's second visit to Aether Paradise (page 181), the maps of the B1F: Docks and 1F: Entrance use the same images as the player's first visit, despite the differing layout during the raid. * On the section detailing the Altar of the Sunne/Altar of the Moone (page 204), the maps of the altars are flipped horizontally from the correct orientation. External links * On Prima Games official website Category:Strategy guides